Lovebluestar1/ Warrior cats mensen
r was een legende warrior cats mesnen ze hadden een staart en oren van een wolf meer zijn net als warrior cats allen met magische krachten maar er was 1 die was zo sterk en magtig dat ze de koning werd genoemd ze hete eigenlijk zwartster en ze was leider maar had nog geen clan iedere leider hadden katten van de sterrenclan als aan hun zijde bij een strijd allen zij had 1 iemand van het verboden woud scourge scourge had haar heleleven bij geweest als geest iedereen dacht dat hij slecht was maar hij is eigenlijk heel gevoelig toen hij stierf had de bloedclan geen leider maar ze wisten al hij heel trouw was geweest aan zwartster dus de hele bloedclan was op zoek naar haar uiteindelijk had een jonge leerling haar gevonden bespoot bespoot is leerling van de medicijnkat bladervacht maar toen ze werd gevraagd voor leider te zijn van de bloedclan ze moest wel even twijfelen ze was wel leider maar had nog geen clan en ze mocht de bloedclan graag ze zij ja een paar manen later gebeurde iets vreselijks tijgerster ad bladervacht gedood voor de ogen van iedereen iedereen viel tijgerster aan maar bespoot bleef stokstijf staan voor bladervacht huilend ging ze haar vacht schoon likken zwartster werd zo boos dat ze haar ware kracht liet zien ze kreeg engelenvleugels en duivelse hoorns haar ogen werden helemaal wit en gaf licht uit ze maakte een vuurring rond tijgerster ze zij tegen hem [ je zal hier voor boeten je krijgt wraak ren nu weg en kom nooit meer terug naar de bloedclan] tijgerster rende lachend terug naar de schaduwclan hij riep nog iets na wat allen zwartster kon horen hij zij [ ik kom terug en ik zal de gele bloedclan uitroeien en toen viel zwartster in tranen uit haar beste vriendin is gedood door wie ze het meest hate de sterrenclan kwam naar beneden om haar mee te nemen maar scourge was eerder hij huilde in ligt tegen haar aan en toen ging haar geest mee naar de sterrenclan bespoot liet ondder haar poten mooie bloemen groeien on de poten van dood voed kwam elektrische vonken en onder de poten van vlamkit kwamen allemaal kleine vonken ze konden het niet gloven en nu moest bespoot de volgende medicijnkat worden zwartster sprak iets in een andere taal tegen bespoot en ze kreeg haar medicijnkat naam besklauw iedereen begroete besklauw met haar nieuwe naam en zwartster dacht in zichzelf is het begin van een nachtmerrie die nooit zal stoppen na dat besklauw medicijnkat is geworden kijkt zwartster veel uit voor tijgerster meer wervelwind vroeg aan zwartster [ wie word de nieuwe commandant] wervelwind heeft veel patroeiers voor haar gedaan en zei [ ben jij berijd mijn commandant te worden ] wervelwind werd er stil van hij zei [ um natuurlijk zwartster ] [ zonhoog is de clanvergadering dan word jij tot commandant genoemd ik ga even naar vuurster en sintelvel toe neem jij het hier even over ] [ ja zwartster ] ze ging met vuurster en sintelvel praten over tijgerster en als er iets heel ergs zou komen bij zonhoog [ leden van de bloedclan ik benoem hier de nieuwe commendant van de bloedclan wervelwind kom naar voren ben je bereid mij en je clan te dienen ] [ ja zwartster altijd ] [ dan benoem ik je van de sterrenclan jou als commedant van de bloedclan ] ze boog kop naarvoren zodat wervelwind haar schouder kon likken [ je bent nu benoemd tot commedant van de bloedclan ] gejuich was er zwartster bedacht zich dat het vandaag volle maan was en als de grotenvergadering en was ze koos snel wat krijgers en leerlingen uit om mee te gaan toen ze er waren hebben ze gepraat hoe het is in de clans en nieuwe leerlingen ze heeft niks gezegd over wat tijgerster heeft gedaan310 toen ze weer terug waren ging zwartster naar besklauws iedereen sliep al maar besklauw was nog wakker zwartster kon niet slapen hij dacht de hele tijd over tijgerster besklauw schrok zich rot en vroeg [ wat doe jij hier het is al heel laat ] [ ik weet het ik moet slapen dat wil ik ook maar ik moet de hele tijd denken aan tijgerster wat hij heeft gedaan met bladervacht ] bespoot keek met wijt open gesperde ogen naar zwartster zwartster zag in haar ogen alle triestheid die geen enkele kat verdiende zelfs tijgerster niet verdiende thumb|306px kwam naast haar zitten en om haar te troosten ze gingen samen naar een hoog plekje en keken naar de zilverspel van de sterrenclan toen kreeg besklauw haar eerste visioen van nde sterrenclan ''hoed je voor de vijand die dood lijkt te zijn '' ze keek zwartster aan en zei [ ik heb een deroom gehad van de sterrenclan ze zeiden hoed je voor de vijand die dood lijkt te zijn en ik zag de ambere ogen van tijgerster ] zwartster keek haar bang aan alsof ze wist wat er zal gebeuren gingen allebei terug naar hun hol zwartster lag er nog steeds wakker van maar viel door vermoeidheid in slaap ineens word ze gepord door besklauw ze zegt er is iemand voor je ze stond en liep sierlijk met haar kop omhoog naar de vreemdeling ze zei [ wat heb je hier te zoeken in het bloedclan kamp ] ze keek even naar hem en bedacht dat het een jonge is van haar leeftijd [ ik kom me aansluiten bij jullie als het mag ] zwartster dacht even na we kunnen altijd sterke krijgers erbij hebben ze keek weer even naar hem hij zag er sterk genoeg uit om bij de bloedclan te voegen je mag hier bij ons aansluiten besklauw laat jij hem even rond [ hmmm wat als hij een spion is verderklauw jij hem in de gaten zwartster [ zorg er wel voor als niemand het op merkt en vooral de nieuwe niet] een paar dagen na dat de nieuweling hier is gekomen krijgt zwartster iets meer vertrouwen in hem hij speelt met de leerlingen en luistert goed naar de verhalen van de oudsten zwartster liep naar hem toe ze zag als hij aan het luisteren was naar halfsnuit hij is door honden aangevallen en ze hebben aan 1 kant van zijn snuit vernield zwartster zij tegen hem [ kan ik je even in mijn hol spreken ] natuurlijk zwarster ] aangekomen in het hol [ wat wilde je tegen me zeggen ] [ ik wilde je het even over hebben dat het heel goed gaat de afgelopen paar dagen wat vind jij ervan ] [ ik vind het ook heel goed gaan ik voel me hier helemaal thuis ] [ mooi zo maar heb je wel eens gedacht aan een naam ] [ eigenlijk wel ja ] we kunnen je niet voor eeuwig nieuweling noemen dus krijg je vanavond bij maanopkomst je naam ] [ echt heel erg bedankt ] [ je mag weer gaan ] hmmmmmmm hij is echt heel blij en mijn clan is gelukkig met hem even later [ wervelwind ik ga even een wandeling maken naar het donderclan kamp en ik neem de nieuwe mee blijf jij hier op de uitkijk staan ] [ natuurlijk zwartster ] zwartster liep naar de nieuwe clangenoot [ he ga je met me mee naar het donderclan territorium] [ ja natuurlijk] even later bij het donderclan kamp Categorie:Lovebluestar1